Moments Like This
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Red vs Blue drabble/ficlet collection. Join Freelancer agents, York and Tennessee, as they experience amusing moments during their close friendship together. Drabble 12: Injury. York/OC. Please R&R!
1. Love At First Sight

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is my first Red vs Blue fan fiction, so I'm pretty much new to this fandom. I've been such a massive fan of Red vs Blue ever since March this year and needless to say I've fallen in love with the whole concept. This drabble/ficlet collection will focus on my own Freelancer character, Tennessee, along with York. Ever since I first seen York in Out of Mind I liked him straight away. I really hope you enjoy this :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only characters I do own is Tennessee and Lars Hudson.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87  
><strong>

**1. Love At First Sight**

"So, what you're saying is that you and Lars were instantly attracted to one another when you first met, right?" York asked his female companion from across the side of the canteen table. Tennessee's hand froze in mid air, allowing some vegetables to accidentally fall from her fork onto the plate below.

All that she could do was to stare blankly at the American Freelancer, cocking a copper red eyebrow upwards. "Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying or have you been distracted?"

"Indeed I have," he replied, leaning comfortably back in his chair. He took a brief sip of his black coffee before continuing. "I've paid close attention, Rosa. It seems what you and your ex boyfriend had was a love at first sight situation."

Upon hearing that, Tennessee fought off the inclination to slap her forehead with her free hand. She couldn't actually believe that York came to a conclusion as stupid as that. Was it that difficult to properly understand? Instantly she dropped her fork onto her plate, hearing the metal clang.

"You're full of shit, James," Tennessee retorted. " Anyway I don't believe in that sort of thing. It took Lars and I a couple of weeks to admit our true feelings."

"That only proves my point," he said with smug satisfaction. York grinned boyishly when the British woman's forehead crinkled up in mild frustration. He was certain any minute now she will do something in retaliation.

Nonetheless his prediction was indeed correct within exactly three seconds.

"Oh, come on!" Tennessee protested angrily, growling underneath her breath. "It's not like I threw myself to the ground in front of him, spread my legs and said "Hi, do you want a fuck?" to him!"

**A/N: **I thought it would be funny if Tennessee and York were to discuss her past relationship with Lars, another one of my original characters. You see, before joining Project Freelancer Tennessee had been working as an ODST for the UNSC. She was a captain of a six man squad and Lars was part of the squad. Hopefully I get this updated within the next few days, so in the meantime please tell me what you think.


	2. Sunrise

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated this in quite a while. I've been busy writing other fics amongst other things as well. Anyway without further ado here is the second drabble of the collection!

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**2. Sunrise/Dawn**

The shrill sound of a nearby alarm clock awakened Tennessee from her deep slumber. Tiredly she opened her blue eyelids that were heavy from spending a good straight ten hour sleep. As soon as she lifted her head from the plump white pillow, a groan escaped from her parted lips. Her poor head was currently throbbing badly. It felt as if hundreds of little men were hammering inside her brain.

Not focused on the pain that resided at her temple, she squinted at the clock on the bedside cabinet, not believing her eyes. What in God's name possessed her to set the alarm for six in the freaking morning? Tennessee shrugged her shoulders, turned it off then snuggled up underneath the covers again hopefully to fall asleep again.

Only then did she encounter something quite wrong. Her arm collided against a warm body that was laying next to her. Her eyes widened to a large extent in disbelief as she realised who the person was.

"York!" Tennessee shrieked loudly, not caring if any of the other Freelancers were eavesdropping.

As if a bucket of cold water was poured over him, York instantly sat bolt-right up in bed. The sheet slid down to his waist due to the abrupt action, revealing a very muscled naked upper torso. At that moment she wasn't certain if he had his boxers on.

"What?" York asked hoarsely, staring at a clothed Tennessee in bewilderment. "What's the matter?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she demanded, her tone becoming more higher than before. "Did we have sex?"

"Huh? No!" he replied. "Since you drank so much last night, I escorted you to your room. You begged me not to leave you before passing out.

"...Oh. Sorry."

**A/N: **This time I wanted something different and hilarious, so I decided to write about Tennessee finding herself waking up in bed next to York, thinking she had a night of passion with him. Please tell me what you thought about the drabbles so far in a review! :)


	3. Unrequited Love

**A/N: **I thought I might update _Moments Like This _because earlier on I submitted a Red vs Blue oneshot called _A Small Situation You Say? _If you're interested in it then please check it out! Thanks to those who have reviewed this as well.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**3. Unrequited Love**

No matter what Tennessee done or said, she still couldn't escape the clutches of her fellow British Freelancer, Wyoming.

Wyoming invited her to attend a social gathering at the Freelancer HQ in order to celebrate the coming of a new year. She didn't want to offend him by instantly refusing his offer outright and see disappointment in his eyes. Instead she went against her better judgement and said yes. The last thing she could remember is him beaming with unrestrained approval at her acceptance, assuring her that he will be the perfect gentleman/date.

It took her exactly two hours to realise that everything wasn't going according to plan. In fact she was regretting every fleeting second.

It was crystal clear that Wyoming had took a shine to her as his behaviour proved to be the case. Whenever any member of the opposite sex approached her, Wyoming immediately pulled her close to him in a possessive gesture, fixing them with a frigid stare while paying close attention to the conversation. At the moment she was half listening as he droned on about being a descendent of some Persian prince whose name was hard to pronounce let alone remember.

"Excuse me for a moment, Reg," Tennessee interrupted him halfway through his story. "I have to get a drink."

"Certainly, my dear. Don't be too long!"

Before walking to the far side of the room, she sent him what she hoped was a sincere smile. She was tempted to sneak out undetected because she could only take so much of Wyoming's phony behaviour. Luckily York was at the bar when she arrived.

"Can you shoot that toffee nosed git for me?"

"Why?" York asked Tennessee.

"Because Wyoming has got a serious case of unrequited love for me!"

**A/N:** I have no idea why but I thought it would be somewhat amusing for Wyoming having a one-sided crush on Tennessee and she is seriously considering he should be killed by York. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this so far :)


	4. Sex

**A/N: **I've got some good news for you! I've started a new Red vs Blue story called _Work And Play. _Basically it's a collection of oneshots about the Red vs Blue characters along with original characters as well. Feel free to check it out :D And I thought I might update this as it's been quite a few days, wouldn't you say?

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**4. Sex**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little bit more, York?" Tennessee asked as she was laying flat on her back on her bed."We can play more card games if you want."

York looked up from the scattered cards on the plain navy blue duvet, mildly surprised at her unexpected query. Normally after losing a couple of rounds of poker to him she would just give up, opting to do something completely different. What was the possible reason behind her change in attitude all of a sudden? Instead of probing her for an answer York decided to make light of the situation. He grinned while gently patting her on the thigh, slightly chuckling.

"What makes you think you can beat me, huh?" he teased her. "Have you worked out a foolproof strategy in your head just now?"

"Not exactly." Tennessee adjusted herself in a sitting position so that she could have a better look at her friend. "I think I'm getting the hang of poker."

"So, how about we raise the stakes and put some money on-"

His sentence had died a quick death as loud muffled moans erupted from next door. Both Tennessee and York hadn't moved a single inch, merely exchanging curious glances. They stayed like that for some time, hearing pleasurable groans along with stunned gasps. It would seem that Tex was having sex with her boyfriend once again.

The shrill noises were soon followed by Tex's firm command, "Oh, that's right. Do me up the ass!"

Upon hearing that, Tennessee's mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief while York muttered something like "Sweet Jesus" under his breath. Tennessee broke the awkward silence, coughing lowly.

"How can anyone get sexual gratification from anal sex is beyond me."

**A/N: **Don't ask me why I wrote this or why I thought of Church and Tex doing anal sex when Tennessee and York eavesdrop on their activities by accident. I have to say that I do share the same attitude as Tennessee when it comes to that particular thing. I have a somewhat good idea on why men enjoy it, but as for the women I simply haven't a clue.


	5. Bitter

**A/N: **Who else can't wait for the new episode of Red vs Blue tonight? I know that I can't. Anyway here is the fifth drabble of _Moments Like This. _If you're reading this, I can do with some reviews please as I have put a lot of work, effort and time into this. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**5. Bitter**

"Right, when Agent York and I give you orders to commence you will attempt to successfully complete the obstacle course," Tennessee addressed the herd of around twenty recruits of the Blue Team. All of them were standing to attention, eagerly awaiting their further instructions.

"Is there any questions you would like to ask beforehand?" York demanded, standing beside Tennessee.

One soldier dressed in teal armour eagerly raised his hand amongst the crowd of the silent troopers. York pointed in his direction, wordlessly inviting the man to speak up so his query could be answered.

"Can Agent Tennessee join in? I sure would love to see her in action. Bow chicka bow wow!"

A roar of laughter soon erupted from the others while the teal soldier received a high five from his friend. With a threatening growl,Tennessee was about to reach for her sniper before York quickly caught her arm in mid-air, tightening his fingers around her wrist in gentle warning. The last thing he desired was Tennessee getting severely punished by shooting a hole directly into that sex crazed guy's forehead. It could result in her being permanently dismissed from Project Freelancer.

York projected his voice loudly, "Silence!"

They all soon shut up when they could sense the mild anger in York's command, some of them muttering small apologies. Tennessee's blue eyes glittered a fiery crimson read behind her helmet, not taking her gaze off the offender. She wasn't going to let him get away with the tasteless innuendo he had passed!

"Private Tucker, may I suggest you bite your tongue instead of spewing forth inappropriate statements," she said calmly, using her words as a bitter weapon. "Otherwise I will get Agent Maine to actually rip off your precious genitals and watch you squeal!"

**A/N: **I couldn't resist including Tucker in this because his popular catchphrase is one of my favourites from the series. Besides I thought it would be interesting to see Tucker trying it on with Tennesee while York is calming her down.


	6. Illness

**A/N: **I seem to be on a roll when it comes to updating _Moments Like This. _As always, reviews are more than encouraged, especially if you're an RvB fan yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee. Louisiana belongs to Drakesoldier067.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**6. Illness**

Tennessee's face broke out in a grimace as her stomach tightened into heavy knots. This time it was much stronger than the others that she had endured. A concerned Louisiana could only watch with sympathy as her friend propped a second pillow on the bed's headboard behind her. Wanting to assist Tennessee, Louisiana leaned forward to gently push her back onto the comfortable stack of pillows. The British Freelancer held her hand to show her appreciation.

"L, I can't thank you enough for being here," she said with a faint smile. "I know it's nothing and I'm just being silly, but I-"

"Rosa, I understand what you're doing through more than anything," Louisiana reassured her. "After all I'm a woman too and we all get pains during that time of the month. I've had them before."

Her statement caused Tennessee to chuckle. "True. It's a shame that York is taking forever to find tablets and some water."

"Yeah, surely it's not that much of a task to accomplish. It's been five minutes at the latest."

At that moment, the door to Tennessee's bedroom was kicked open. It was immediately followed by York hurriedly walking through, armed with two minuscule paracetamol tablets and a tumbler of water. Some droplets of water spilled from the rim of the glass, dripping carelessly on the floor. Tennessee glared at York when he handed the items over to her. Louisiana shook her head, sighing.

York was bewildered. "What?"

"I'm not well if you haven't noticed, James!" Tennessee exploded in exasperation.

He folded his arms over his chest, pouting childishly. "It's not like you're suffering from a deadly illness. A tough former ODST like you reduced to agony due to period pains? That's stupid."

"Shut. Up."

**A/N: **Trust me, it's best not to argue with a woman while she is currently having that time of the month pains. Maybe York should learn that in future to keep Tennessee from snapping at him.


	7. Torture

**A/N: **Seeing that South's face has been revealed in the latest episode of Red vs Blue, I thought this drabble would be rather appropriate on so many levels ;)

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**7. Torture**

York released a heavy sigh, resting his right hip against the wall. Despite the fact Tennessee's mind was elsewhere, she could tell he was in a sullen mood. She unleashed two swift kicks with her left leg on the punching bag, aiming high and then low, and executed a powerful jab. Satisfied, she grinned before turning slightly to pay attention to York.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "What's bothering you, huh?"

"Oh, that argument I had earlier on with South," he admitted. "To be honest I don't see what Wash sees in her. She's not a very nice person."

Tennessee nodded, wordlessly agreeing with York's statement. God knows how many times she's been involved in heated confrontations with South. There have been times where Tennessee had been tempted to drag her fiercely by the hair through the obstacle course and use her as target practice. Only problem is that Tennessee would never show violence to anyone without being provoked. It wasn't in her nature to do so.

"You know something?" she said, breaking the silence. York glanced at her with curiosity. "Tex has a good plan to fuck up South's mind. She told me about it the other day."

"Explain."

"A good way of torture is to kidnap South, lock her up in a basement. From there you tie her up and then pour petrol over her," Tennessee said. She paused for a second. "Every so often you go in the basement and rattle a box of matches in front of her scared face. If you keep on doing that she will be paranoid and have a breakdown."

"Remind me not to piss off Tex in the future," York murmured, shaking his head while wearing quite a shocked expression.

**A/N: **Personally I hate South as she's a Grade A bitch in the series for killing her brother and shooting Washington in the back. It's a good thing she was killed. But I have to say that she's bad-ass so far in Season 9. Oh, and in regards to the torture scene this was inspired by a real life conversation. Basically the a few months back at university my friends and I were chatting to a man and he was telling us about locking someone in the basement and doing that to them. Don't worry because he's not actually a mass murderer or anything like that!


	8. Time

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this in a long time. I've been busy with things in real life so here's another chapter to make up for the lack of updates from me.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**8. Time**

"Hmm, this is very interesting indeed," York commented, his brown eyes scanning the top secret files he was rummaging through. From the other side of the office, Tennessee crouched down near a cabinet, her slender figures flicking the papers into a massive heap against the end of the opened bottom drawer.

"What's interesting?"

"Well, come over here, Rosa, and you'll see."

She complied, pulling up a chair next to York and allowing her hand to rest upon his right forearm. York took the action as a silent request to continue with his discovery. He lowly cleared his throat, glancing down at the file.

"Security's pretty tight at the computer facility we're meant to infiltrate tomorrow night," he softly announced. "This document makes it clear that every system has an individual decipher code and it is rigged with explosives. In other words if you tap in the wrong password there's no second chances."

Tennessee briefly combed her fingers through her shoulder length crimson hair. "That's nothing we can't handle. I'm confident that we can bypass the main frame and corrupt the data."

"I think I can actually fall for you," York remarked teasingly, chuckling.

Before Tennessee could think of a reply, there was a hell of a lot of commotion taking place outside. It sounded as if some soldiers were rushing through the corridor in a fit of panic. Surely Project Freelancer wasn't under attack right now?

"The time has come!" a familiar voice sounding like Tucker could be heard yelling. "It's the end of the world. Don't just stand there. Run run run run!"

A confused Tennessee looked towards the date on the calender hanging on the wall. The day was the twenty first of May. Now it made sense.

"Fools."

**A.N: **The funny thing about this is that I wrote this drabble on the exact same day as the supposed end of the world in May. I knew there was nothing to worry about on that day as it was a false rumour.


	9. No Dialogue

**A/N: **Just thought I have the chance to update this because I've been busy doing an essay. Besides, I've kinda missed updating my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**9. No Dialogue**

It had been a couple of tense hours that flew by in which there were absolutely no dialogue between the two Freelancer comrades. Quite an unusual situation for both of them.

Right now York was beginning to show signs of cracking because he wanted to apologise and make amends with Tennessee. All because of one small pathetic argument that broke out. Tennessee met up with York to discuss strategies for their upcoming mission. During when she was speaking, he made the mistake of nodding off due to the lack of sleep the night before. In the end an annoyed Tennessee picked up on that, accusing him of not paying enough attention to her. Not thinking clearly, York passed quite a sardonic remark, asking if she wanted a medal for her lecture.

He instantly knew that her feelings were hurt when she pinned him with an icy stare that would have unnerved an experienced soldier. Needless to say York was half expecting her to retaliate with words, however all she did was storm off.

Maybe her not uttering a word was worrying. The thought purged his mind all day, keeping him from functioning.

Wanting to make peace with his friend, York opened the door to her room. Strange, nobody was there. For some unknown reason, he checked behind the door in case she was hiding behind it, armed with a weapon. Honestly he didn't fancy the idea of being knocked over the head with something hard. Lightly shrugging, he observed the room until he noticed a single piece of paper laying on her bed. Was that meant for him? The American walked over and picked it up. The note said:

"James, you're such an arsehole for your careless behaviour. You better sleep with one eye open tonight for your safety."

**A/N: **You see, this is why York shouldn't treat Tennessee like that because she will either get revenge on him when he least expects it. Or he will wake up to find her standing over him with possibly a weapon in her hand.


	10. Alternative Universe

**A/N:** I'm finally halfway through the drabbles/ficlet collection of _Moments Like This_!

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee and Calvin Knight. Billy Reap belongs to frost-of-fire.**  
><strong>

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**10. Alternative Universe**

York slammed his hand down upon the table out of sheer frustration. This was simply not what he wanted at a time like this. Two of his best soldiers thrown into the brig for acting completely stupid. Since York was a captain of a six man squad of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, he tried his best to maintain his legendary reputation for being an excellent leader. Unfortunately because of Tennessee and Private Billy Reap getting into trouble rumours were spreading like wildfire.

The two culprits were standing next to one another in his comfortable office. York kept his stern eyes on them, observing their reactions. Billy was trying his best not to smirk as his mouth was slightly twitching. On the other hand Tennessee stared into the distance, appearing to be looking past York's shoulder.

"Have you two any idea what the others are saying about me in the UNSC?" he questioned them curtly.

"No, Sir," they replied in unison, both sounding rather bored.

An unimpressed York raised his brown eyebrows. "Fine, I'll tell you. Basically they have been saying that as a captain I don't know how to control my troops. All because you two decided to get Calvin Knight drunk therefore he run around the base bare-assed naked!"

Upon hearing this, Billy and Tennessee made eye contact with one another without saying a word. Much to York's surprise they suddenly burst out laughing while clutching their sides as if their life depended on it. Sighing deeply, York impatiently run a hand through his short dark hair, not believing how they found the situation to be rather comical.

"It was fucking priceless!" Billy exclaimed, a huge grin painted on his face.

"Too right it was," Tennessee agreed. "We have to do that again!"

**A/N: **I thought it would be interesting to explore an alternative universe. For example York being a captain of a six man squad instead of Tennessee while she is bit of a trouble maker. Billy is his usual self as always :)


	11. Music

**A/N: **Yeah, it's been a while since I have updated this, therefore I do apologise :3

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**11. Music**

"This is Agent Washington making a live announcement on the radio calling all Freelancers. I require possible back-up and some assistance. We have a breach of security here. Agent Maine is attempting to break free of his cell. I repeat, Maine is breaking free. He has injured five people who tried to restrain him. If any Freelancer is nearby come straight away, otherwise we will have a massacre on our hands if we're not too careful. Over."

The click was heard, signalling Washington had ended the radio call. There was a pregnant pause in which Tennessee allowed the information to slowly sink in. She shook her head with a dismal sigh. This cannot be good at all. Ever since Maine had been assigned Sigma, his AI, he was prone to unexplained bouts of violence. This had been the third time that he has tried to escape his cell. Was it possible that Sigma was slowly driving him to the brink of insanity?

"Seems like Wash has his hands full again," York commented dryly. "I think it's best we should help him."

"My thoughts exactly," Tennessee agreed.

She nimbly jumped into the driving seat of the Warthog, the engine roaring to life when she started the ignition. York followed suit and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Oh God, not that again!" she groaned as cheesy polka music automatically switched on. She rolled her eyes up to the heavens. "I thought you said you fixed that ages ago."

"Well, that's strange..."

York broke off, his concentration focused on trying to fix the problem. He flicked the radio knob multiple times before there was complete silence. What he didn't expect was the engine dying along with the music.

"Maybe we should walk," York sheepishly said.

**A/N: **I always wondered what it would be like if York tampered with the engine along with the music controls of the Warthog. I have a feeling that Tennessee will say something like "No shit, Sherlock," after he suggested they should walk.


	12. Injury

**A/N: **I thought I might update this seeing that this is already been completed. I might update this every day to speed up the process.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee.

**Moments Like This**

**By AngelEyes87**

**12. Injury**

"God, what a night," Tennessee remarked underneath her breath as she exited the gym.

Stretching her arms a little she resumed walking down the corridor, passing Wyoming. Both Freelancers briefly nodded at one another as a way of a small greeting. Tennessee didn't feel like asking him what he was doing out there because she was too exhausted to have a conversation. All that she wanted to go right now is to head to her room and collapse onto her bed. If anyone were to disturb her from sleeping they wouldn't know what will hit them.

She turned a corner, quietly humming a low melody. Unfortunately the British woman was totally oblivious to a lone person hiding in the shadows. A whisper of a smile touched her lips as the door to her room was clear in sight. Just another few more steps until she finally reached her destination. Before she could go further on, a sudden noise behind her immediately caught her attention.

Tennessee paused, listening carefully so that all of her senses were on the alert. It sounded as if someone was attempting to sneak up on her. There was no doubt about it judging from the light footsteps. A hand reached out, grabbing her by the waist. Springing into action she unleashed a swift kick, hearing the assailant moan in pain. Tennessee span around, causing a second injury as she pushed them to the ground.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she realised who it was. York laid on the ground, his hands clutching himself in between his legs. A groan escaped from his mouth. Tennessee grimaced, crouching down beside him.

"I'm sorry, York. I thought it was-"

"Damn it, Rosa. I was planning to hug you and you kicked me in the balls!"

**A/N: **Looks like York won't be having any kids if Tennessee keeps on kicking him there when he tries to give her surprise hugs, lol XD


End file.
